thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Party Rock Anthem
The Mario figure from the end of the ''Glitter video is at the piano as a recording of Todd plays'' Todd (recording): Grr. This song...skipping makes m...so mad. real Todd walks in and hits the player This song is so awful it makes...me want to hurt mys...myself and...oth... Frustated, Todd takes it away Todd: Mario Can't ever... Mario away, comes back with his chair, and sits at piano. So much for that bright idea. He starts playing "Party Rock Anthem" on the piano. LMFAO - PARTY ROCK ANTHEM A pop song review Todd: Say, ladies and gentlemen, do you know what I like to do after a long, hard week of talking smack about people more successful than me? I hit the club! :Video for 50 Cent - "In Da Club" :50 Cent: Find me in the club, bottle full of bub Todd (VO): Yeah, I go get my drink on, pop some bottles in the VIP lounge, mack on... Todd: ...fly...honeys. I don't know. God... :Video for Flo Rida ft. David Guetta - "Club Can't Handle Me" Todd (VO): You should've seen me the last time I went out to the club. I was like, "Party time!" Todd: Yeah, the club couldn't even handle me! The club literally couldn't handle me because I did not, in fact, meet the dress code, so I was not allowed in. This is a true story. :Video for Far*East Movement - "Like a G6" :Dev: Poppin' bottles in the ice, like a blizzard Todd (VO): Okay, maybe clubbing just isn't my thing. But that doesn't mean I have anything against dance music or partying, but...goddamn pop music nowadays. The amount of club dance songs we have gotten in the past two years have been downright oppressive. Todd: I feel like I have to fight for my right to not party. :Videos for Adele - "Rolling in the Deep"... Todd (VO): But thankfully, I'm starting to think we might finally be moving on. Especially considering earlier this year, when artists like Adele and [..."The Show Goes On" by...] Lupe Fiasco and Cee-Lo Green all unexpectedly grabbed giant hits. I could see the way out. I see movement, I see progress. And it's not about the fact that Green - "[[The Top Ten Best Hit Songs of 2011##1|Fuck You!]",...] they're all critically-acclaimed artists; it's not even about whether or not I like them; it's just...it's something else! Anything else! City - "Fireflies",... And it doesn't feel like a fluke like Owl City or ["Need You Now" by...] Lady Antebellum. Hell, even most of our Bruno Mars - "[[The Lazy Song]"] bad music seems to be moving in a different direction. Todd: But even if I'm right, this trend is not dead yet. :Video for Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull - "On the Floor" :Jennifer: Tonight we gon’ be it on the floor Todd (VO): No, we're still getting clubbed over the head with songs about the club. Many of them. :Video for Jason Derulo - "Don't Wanna Go Home" :Jason: From the window to the wall Todd (VO): And just like any dying trend, the last people jumping on the bandwagon are usually the lamest. Todd: So...let's talk about LMFAO. :Video for LMFAO - "I'm In Miami Bitch" :LMFAO: When I step on the scene :Y'all know me, 'cause I walk with a limp :Like a old school pimp a real O G Todd (VO): Yes, they're actually called LMFAO, one of those names that has to rank up there with of the bands... Morningwood and Iwrestledabearonce as... Todd: ...things that must've seemed funny at one point for, like, a minute. :Clip from ''The Simpsons '' :Skinner: We need a name that's witty at first, but that seems less funny each time you hear it. :LMFAO: I'm in Miami, bitch! :Video for "Shots" : Lil Jon: LMFAO, you know what! Todd (VO): Now, I've been aware for a while that these guys existed. They've been kinda floating underneath the Top 40 for a while, but thankfully they'd never had that big crossover hit, which is good because all their songs are skin-crawlingly repulsive garbage. :LMFAO: The ladies love us when we pour shots :They need an excuse to suck our cocks Todd (VO): The fact that they got signed at all was pretty damn hard for me to explain until I found out this little fact. Todd: They are uncle and nephew, and get this, both descendants of of... Berry Gordy, founder of Motown. [Cover of ''Motown Classics Gold]'' Yes, that Motown. And this is not the first time Gordy's musically deficient spawn have polluted the pop charts. :Video for Rockwell - "Somebody's Watching Me " Todd (VO): Kenneth Gordy, also known as Rockwell, had a hit in 1984 with "Somebody's Watching Me," featuring of... Michael Jackson on the chorus. :Michael: I always feel like somebody's watching me :Rockwell: And I have no privacy Todd: Whether you like the song or not, I think we can all agree that Rockwell himself is probably the least-talented one-hit wonder of the entire decade. He couldn't rap, he couldn't sing. :Rockwell: Tell me is it just a dream? Todd (VO): He claimed the fact that he was the son of one of the world's most influential record executives had nothing to do with him getting a record deal or a hit song. Todd: But I fail to see what other explanation there is besides nepotism and connections, that he had a guest spot from from "Beat It" Motown's most famous act Michael Jackson in goddamn 1984, when Michael could've released audio of himself giving his with llama and... chimp a bath and gotten a hit song. LMFAO, I'm guessing... Todd (VO): ...had a similar path to a record deal, because these guys are not good. Really, like, not good. I'm a little torn on whether I think these guys are trying to do this shit ironically, or that they're being sincere and they're just bad at it. But either way, it's painful. Todd: I'm not sure how to describe these guys. Look, I'm not a fan of of video for "[[The Time (Dirty Bit)]"] the Black Eyed Peas... :will.i.am: Light a fire, make it hot... Todd: and I'm not a fan of of "[[Give Me Everything]"] Pitbull... Pitbull: Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret Todd: And I'm not a fan of Flo Rida... :Video for "In the Ayer" :Flo Rida: What's pumping in my CD player, player :Party all night like yayer yayer Todd: BUT I know the real deal when I hear it, and I know when I'm listening to a wannabe. Now, even the most repulsive forms of music have a scale of quality, and on this scale, the Black Eyed Peas are like of... Van Halen and LMFAO is like Quiet Riot. No, no, no, worse than that. Far East Movement is Quiet Riot, and LMFAO are...I don't know, Nelson, and you don't know how much it pains me to describe the Black Eyed Peas as the originators and genuine article compared to anything, but that's the level we've gotten to. The Black Eyed Peas are the real club VIPs, and LMFAO are like the [clip from ''Saturday Night Live]'' Night at the Roxbury guys. If the Roxbury guys made music instead of just bobbing their heads and physically assaulting women, they'd sound like this. :Video for "Party Rock Anthem" :LMFAO: Party rock is in the house tonight Todd (VO): Which brings us to their big breakthrough hit, "Party Rock Anthem." And I'm trying to be fair here, this isn't the worst song I've ever heard—it's catchy enough, it sticks in the brain, I wouldn't exactly call it offensive... Todd: ...but I tell you, I was sick of "Party Rock Anthem" in record time. Now I know it doesn't have any ambitions to be anything but shallow party music, but it could at least do me the favor of being... Todd (VO): ...good shallow party music. It's commanding me to have a good time, but all it does is make me wanna stay home and watch TV. I don't know why all these shitty songs like going to the club so much. Todd: Every time I go to the club, they're playing shitty music like this! :LMFAO: Party rock is in the house tonight... Todd (VO): Yeah, in case you missed it, they do in fact repeatedly shout "Party Rock"... :LMFAO: Party rock! Todd (VO): in their song "Party Rock Anthem"... :LMFAO: Party rock is in the house tonight... Todd: ...their first single from their latest album, of... Sorry for Party Rocking, not to be confused with of video for... the song of the same name, or for that matter, with their first album, of... Party Rock. They have a bit of a one-track mind, is what I'm trying to say here. I get the feeling that there's not a lit of anti-war protest songs on these albums, although who knows? tune of "Party Rock Anthem" I oppose unauthorized military actions in Libya tonight And you know, I'm not sure "Party Rock" is even a particularly accurate term. :LMFAO: Party rock is in the house tonight... Todd (VO): I mean, I hear the "party" in this music, not so much the "rock." :LMFAO: On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin. Todd: D'oh! Don't remind people of of Led Zeppelin good music in the middle of your crappy music! Okay, all that said, I wouldn't be surprised if "Party Rock Anthem" got popular partially... Todd (VO): ...off the strength of its music video, which is actually a fairly clever little parody of 28 Days Later. See, it starts out with them going into comas from too much... Todd: shit ...party rocking. Todd (VO): And then they wake up, and the whole world is now completely empty. They see one guy dancing, but they don't get what's going on. :Guy: What the hell is wrong with y'all? Y'all insane?! Todd (VO): Fortunately, they're tackled by a guy I'm pretty sure is supposed to be Louis from of the game... Left 4 Dead, who lets them in on the deal. :Guy: Ever since that song came out, everyday they been shuffling. Todd (VO): Yep. Their song has apparently turned the world into "Thriller"-style dance zombies. :LMFAO: Everybody just have a good time :And we gonna make you... :We just wanna see ya! :Shake that! Todd (VO): And then John was a douchebag. And so now LMFAO have to fake being one of the manic dancing douchebag zombies lest the zombies overtake them, and they suffer the horrible fate of getting turned into... Todd: ...dancing, brainless buffoons in ridiculous outfits! of LMFAO in...well... Wait a minute. Todd (VO): Matter of fact, I'm not sure. Maybe they do get overtaken by the zombies here. It's hard to tell because seriously, what exactly has changed? And they don't really resolve that plot; the video just kinda ends. They dance around some with some random dude and a chick that I think...might be Pamela Anderson, not sure. And I'm not sure if they became zombies or rule over the zombies or if the whole world ever survived the zombie apocalypse of ugly-ass clothing. Todd: By the way, you can buy all these outfits at...official site of... *sigh* partyrockclothing.com. If these guys had a more limited vocabulary, they'd be of Squirtle just saying his name a Pokemon. Todd (VO): Eh, it's a pretty funny video. Now most zombie movies are intended as metaphors for something and...you know what? I could take the bait and go ahead and say that this means that LMFAO represents a musical apocalypse of mindless freaks that's going to destroy the world and off... But quite frankly, I don't think that reflects the truth very well. Todd: I think the better metaphor is that this trend in music itself is like of a lot of them a zombie—completely dead, but still moving. :LMFAO: Every day I'm shufflin' Todd: Now see, this is exactly the problem. These guys aren't just bad rappers, they're bad rappers whose inspiration is other bad rappers. :LMFAO: Every day I'm shufflin' Todd (VO): That's lifted from "Hustlin'" :Video for Rick Ross - "Hustlin" :Rick: Every day I'm hustlin' Todd (VO): ...a song by Rick Ross, who's a fat, slow, Uncle Phil-lookin' B-lister who likes to pretend he's a drug kingpin despite never having sold anything but weak rhymes. :Rick: I'm in the distribution, I'm like Atlantic :I got them pretty things flyin' 'cross the Atlantic Todd: Every day I'm sufferin' Todd (VO): I guess there are other lyrics, although LMFAO are so boring, it's hard to notice them, not that you really want to. :Sky Blu: Gang of money Oprah dough :Red Foo: Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano Todd is silent :Red Foo: Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano Todd: Ew! And I thought I was grossed out by Ke$ha's Jack Daniels toothpaste! Todd (VO): Do these idiots realize that the image they just drew was drain cleaner going through people? Todd: Need I remind you, this is what it looks like when something goes through a hoe like Drano. :Scene from ''Heathers '' :Heather Chandler: with blue tongue Corn nuts. :falls to her death onto a glass table Todd: Then again, not an in''accurate metaphor if they're trying to say that they're painfully corrosive and irritating. :'Red Foo': Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash '''Todd (VO)': But really, the problem isn't that the lyrics are bad, it's that they're so empty and thin. Just more pointless boring-ass club lines. Todd: I mean, yes, do they say to put your hands up, just like every other hit song in the past year? :Lauren Bennett: Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound Todd: God, what a surprise. Why even bother writing lyrics? Just say, "get up," and, "put your hands up," on loop. :Lauren: Put your hands up to the sound :Put your hands up to the sound :Get up Get up Get up Get up Get up Get up Todd: in hands I didn't mean that! Todd (VO): These guys have so few lyrical skills that I'm not surprised that the chorus of this song doesn't have any words in it. I mean, this squealing, glitching keyboard line here—I consider that the real hook of this song. Todd: Yes, these guys are so bad at words that their only hit has a chorus that could be accurately sung by Beaker from the Muppets. "meep"s the chorus You get why I find this stuff so monotonous, right? It's just a sad, tired backwash of a song, and it makes me wanna... :Redfoo: Stop! Hating's bad. Todd: No. I've got a point to make here and that's this song is... :Redfoo: Stop! Hating's bad. Todd: L...l...listen to me, what I'm trying to tell you is that... :Redfoo: Stop! Hating's bad. Todd: Actually, you know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe I should stop hating. I mean, this song isn't hurting anyone. I guess I can give it a try. But I'd better not turn into an idiot. :LMFAO: Party rock is in the house tonight Todd: This song is...dancy? :LMFAO: And we gonna make you lose your mind Todd: That's...original... :LMFAO: Have a good good time Todd: Guess there are more important things to worry about than a silly dance song. I guess I can kinda get behind...starts to fade away Ah-ah-ahh! What's happening?! What's happening?! No, no, no! I hate this song! I hate this song! I just can't...! I hate this family! I wanna kill his puppies! to normal Whew. Never trying that experiment again. Todd (VO): No. You know what? I'm not gonna stop hating, not if it involves giving up all aesthetic standards, which is what people usually mean by that. And all the stupid clothing in the world isn't gonna make these guys sound interesting. This guy makes of... Taboo from the Black Eyed Peas look like a towering force of personality, and they don't even let that guy rap anymore. I honestly can't tell if I'm angry at this song or just angry at this trend in general. Todd: Maybe I'll come back to this song, like, in ten years after the trend has died, and it'll sound great, I don't know. But not right now, not at this point in time. It's just time for this stuff to go away, 'cause there is no way that I'm going to listen to this music ever again. song starts up again Oh, God. What's this feeling inside me? Could it be that the catchy beat is making me dance? Taking over my mind?! Forcing me to shuffle everyday for the rest of my life?! burp, song ends No, that was indigestion. Oh well. Closing tag song: Scissor Sisters - "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" THE END "Party Rock Anthem" is owned by Interscope Thank you to Lindsay, who made this video possible by listening to this song on loop for two weeks Category:Guides Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts